When Faith Met Science
by PathlessSpore
Summary: The Mist. All her life it was all she had ever known and all she needed. But when Kiyomi is banished for a crime she never committed she is forced to wander in alone. There she will stumble upon a world that will shatter the very core of her life. There she must discern truth and lies in the company of a strange and interesting man who treats her faith like a joke. (Rewritten)
1. The Mystic's Dream

When Faith Met Science  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi/OC  
Chapter 1  
The Mystics Dream

_So it's there my homage's due_  
_Clutched by the still of the night_  
_Even the distance feels so near_  
_All for the love of you._

_The Mystics Dream-Loreena Mckennitt_

* * *

The Village had once been prosperous surrounded by their wall of mist. The laughter of children had once echoed amicably through the air. That was a time that had now passed. Now the buildings of a once great people were falling into ruin as more and more of them died with each passing year.

A top a nearby house, whose roof had caved in long ago, sat a young woman with long red brown hair. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes as she bit into the skin of a juicy red fruit. Gold eyes gazed off into the distance, taking in the sights of the grey town that had fallen so far. She craned her head to the sound of scuffling behind her and smiled as a familiar head of black hair climbed onto the beam next to her.

He had serene green eyes and an always brooding expression on his face. The woman smiled at him and handed him something to eat. He nodded his thanks and the two settled into silence. After they had finished their meager breakfast her friend sighed and brushed back his hair. Encrusted into his forehead was an orange six pointed start, sparkling brightly. She had one as well, a sapphire crescent moon.

"What are we going to do today, Yasaturo?"

The man named Yasaturo scoffed and leaned on his knees, "The same thing we do every day, Kiyomi. We die a little more very day."

Kiyomi looked away, "Our Goddess will show us the way—"she began softly, staring at her hands in her lap. Yasaturo glared at her,

"What if there is no Goddess?" he questioned angrily, "What kind of deity stands by and watches her people fade?!"

The young woman dressed in rags touched his shoulder gently, "We must have faith, Yasa,"

The black haired man snorted in derision and shied away from her touch. He too gazed off into the distance, eyes watching the mist with a hungry look. Kiyomi shifted uncomfortably. Yasaturo was obsessed with the mist; he was sure that their destiny lay beyond it. But everyone knew that going out beyond the wall was forbidden, lest they be devoured by what waited within.

Kiyomi knew that her people's history was a long one. Several eons before the world had fallen into corruption worshipping another god. Instead of destroying her creation, the Goddess had taken what few devotees she had left and led them to Paradise. Before she had parted to let them live in their new world she had given them one last gift, the stones set into their foreheads. So they knew that they were her children.

Kiyomi knew her friend often questioned the teachings of their creator, earning himself quite a reputation; something that would have landed him in the Pits long ago, had she not always protected him. With a sigh the young woman pushed herself off the beam and landed on the ground below nimbly. A loud thump followed after, and as she walked out into the abandoned streets Yasaturo lumbered by her side.

They walked to the outskirts of the large village, towards the fields that had once been prosperous farms. Now they lay desolate and dry, dust flying away in the breeze.

"If she is such a powerful Goddess," muttered Yasaturo hatefully, "Why does she not intervene and save us?"

"We cannot rely on the power of Her Grace. What are we to learn if we take the easy road to fulfillment?"

"But to let us die, Kiyomi!?" demanded the man, stomping his foot into the dirt, "This is cruel!"

The woman sighed through her nose; it was difficult for him to understand as he saw only the present. Kiyomi looked to the future and she saw with careful planning her people could be saved. The pair moved on farther out of the village, taking in the lonely expanse of houses that had once held life. Now the air was stilled, an eerie quiet stretching out.

Kiyomi felt the cold settle in her bones, and she knew what was coming as she passed the corner of the last house. The Pit was vast, miles wide as a rickety set of black stairs spiraled down into the earth. Kiyomi shivered and rubbed her arms as they duo came closer. They stood on the edge and looked down.

The dark was impenetrable as she noted large black chains dangling from the walls, as if it had been holding something within. This place always made her feel uncomfortable, and she turned to walk away. The sooner she left the better. It took a moment, but soon Yasaturo was following after her, but instead of her leading the way he took control and steered them towards the high wall of Mist. As they came to a stop before the ever moving wall, she knew they shouldn't be here.

It was forbidden to even come near this place. If they were caught they'd be beaten and tied to a post to be made an example of. Those who broke the law enough were given their wish and banished from the village.

"We should not be here."

"Shut up, Kiyomi…" Yasaturo muttered as he reached a hand out to touch the ever moving wall. Before he could brush his fingers against it a loud voice echoed form the distance,

"You two, get away from there!" The duo turned in panic towards a young guard running towards them. In his hands he held a halberd pointed threateningly at them. Kiyomi bowed her head in shame as Yasaturo stood to his full height, a towering man well over six feet.

"I would expect a priestess's daughter to recognize that this place is forbidden." Spat the man as he grabbed Kiyomi roughly by the arm. She gasped out in pain as he jerked her forward, "But what would a bastard child know?"

Before the words could sting her friend reached out and clutched the guard by the throat. He sputtered helplessly as Yasaturo lifted him high into the air,

"Take that back!" he growled through clenched teeth, his hand squeezing around the man's neck.

"Yasaturo!" Kiyomi jumped forward and grasped his thick arms. Her cries echoed out, earning the attention of nearby guardsman. As she struggled with her best friend they closed in from all sides.

A loud crack flew through the air and the body of the guard fell to the ground uselessly. Kiyomi covered her mouth to stop her scream. The poor boy lay dead on the ground, his neck broken from Yasaturo's sheer strength. All of a sudden she too was on the floor, her hands bound to keep her from struggling. Next to her, panting heavily was Yasaturo fighting his captors.

As they led the pair back into the main square, Kiyomi shook from head to toe. They were to head to the temple of the Goddess to be tried for murder.

* * *

It was humiliating to be marched through the Main Square as if she was some common criminal. People watched with glaring eyes as the procession made its way through large oak doors and into the dark depths of the temple. The entrance closed with a thundering boom leaving the rooms lit by flickering candles.

Acolytes and Shrine Maidens whispered behind their hands as they passed by, eyeing Kiyomi with distaste. The young girl bowed her head once again in shame, knowing she had dishonored her mother. They walked for a long while, passing ancient doors until they came upon one large set. It creaked open to reveal a dark circular room. The pedestals around them were raised, the darkness hiding the faces of the Grand Elders.

"Yasaturo," sighed one voice from her right, "you and Kiyomi are accused of trespassing upon Sacred Grounds and of the murder of Nobuo. How do you plead; keep in mind your answers determine your fate."

Kiyomi shook violently; she had only been an innocent bystander. While she would be punished for insubordination, Yasaturo's crimes were far worse. As her friend opened his mouth to testify she stepped in front of him and stared up at the Elders,

"I am the guilty one!" she said defiantly, a mummer swept through the group. Kiyomi heard one of the Elders lean over their podium,

"Are you sure, Kiyomi, your answer determines your fate?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, Grand Elder, I was the one who convinced Yasaturo to follow me upon Sacred Ground and to kill Nobuo."

While her friend had committed the murder, his punishment would be time spent in the Pit. A kinder fate than the one the Elders had decided for her,

"Very well, Kiyomi you are hereby judged guilty. Your punishment is banishment into the Mists."

The young girl dipped her head and followed the guards wordlessly through the door. From behind her she could hear the outraged cries of her friend ringing in her ear, "I didn't need you to save me!"

* * *

The men had tied her to a post near the Gate of Exile, before they could cast her out the village would need to perform the Rite of Banishment. A small crowd had gathered as men worked on a small bonfire nearby. Kiyomi shook from head to toe, steeling her courage as the Rite finally began.

A murmur of prayers swept among the people, some looked upon her with sadness while others were emotionless. A pair of boots entered Kiyomi's vision and she looked up into the kind gray eyes of the village blacksmith. Two other men surrounded the burly man, his sons, and all three looked down at her. For a long moment it was silent before the girl gave the elder one final nod.

She closed her eyes as the blacksmith's sons grasped her head and her neck, holding it firm. The Smith clasped her jaw and put the tongs to the Sapphire in her forehead. With a deep breath he pulled. Kiyomi screamed as she felt the jewel snap loose, with a heavy rain of blood pouring down her face afterwards. She panted in agony, trying to push away the pain so she could stay conscious.

Kiyomi didn't fight as they untied her and set her on her back. She gazed up at grey skies until a large black crucible swept into her vision. One again she tensed as it tipped over and poured molten black ore into the open wound of her forehead. Again she cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face.

When they were done they took a brand from the fire, red from the heat. The boys held her steady as their father pushed it onto her face. She tried to thrash but was firmly pinned to the ground. When the blacksmith finally pulled it away, a large ivy burn mark had formed over her right eye.

The two sons helped Kiyomi to her feet, guiding her steadily to the Gate,

"May the Goddess have mercy on you, Kiyomi." Whispered one as they pushed her through. She trembled slightly, but dared not look back. She had accepted her fate so she pushed forward into the unknown.

Wearily, she walked, mist swirling all around her. Shapes formed seamlessly in the distance but disappeared as she got closer and closer, as if they had never existed at all. After what seemed like hours the pain finally took its toll on her body, and Kiyomi fell onto the ground.

As she faded into blessed darkness she vaguely remembered watching someone approach from the mist. But she was gone before she could see who it was.

* * *

_**A/N: So I took one long look at this story and realized that I hated the very sigh of it. So I took it down and rewrote the chapters. Updates will be posted when I can finish chapters and when I have the motivation. I've updated many concepts to match it's sequel, so don't read "Dancing Flower" and PM saying none of it makes sense.**_

_**I'm working on it.**_

_**Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, and enjoy.**_

_**PathlessSpore**_


	2. With an Orchid

When Faith Met Science  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri K/OC  
Chapter 2  
With an Orchid

_With an Orchid(Intrumental)-Yanni_

* * *

When Kiyomi regained consciousness she instantly knew something wasn't right. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She was lying in a surprisingly soft bed, a blanket tucked around her, and the pain was only a dull throb in the back of her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at a white ceiling, she lay there for a moment before pushing herself up.

The room was small with only one window, high upon the wall and a closed-door. Nothing else captured her attention, so with swept her legs over the side of the bed and touched the cold wooden floor. Carefully, she stood on wobbly legs, staying still long enough to regain her balance.

_What is this? _She questioned as she slowly walked to the door. _Had it only been a dream?_ She reached timid hand out the sliding door, only to jump back in surprise when it snapped open. She cried out in shock as she fell backwards, landing on her rear quite painfully. She grumbled in irritation and looked up at the threshold. She nearly gasped in astonishment at the sight of another person standing before her.

She was a woman with long black hair braided around neck. She had a kind, motherly face and warm green eyes. She wore a black uniform with a large white coat. The woman smiled gently down at Kiyomi whose gaze was trained to the woman's forehead. No jewel lay there.

Suddenly the older woman was bending down beside her, grasping her arm and helping her to her feet. Kiyomi dumbly followed her back to the bed. She sat obediently and allowed the woman to fuss over her before she stepped back.

What she didn't expect was the strange language she spoke. Kiyomi furrowed her brows in confusion and shook her head,

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." She replied softly, earning her an amazed look. The woman spoke again, slower this time.

* * *

This little woman before Captain Retsu Unohana was indeed odd. She had been found near death just outside, blood and burns covering most of her face. In her forehead lay a black crescent moon stone. She was odd, and no one that Retsu knew of had these strange markings. Which meant she was not of the Soul Society.

It was a mystery to the Captain how this young woman came to the Seireitei, but Unohana was not one to turn away those in need. So she had the mysterious stranger brought to the Treatment Center for medical attention. Afterwards, when her patient was stabilized, Retsu went to inform the Head-Captain of the newcomer.

It was a surprise to find her patient out of bed when Retsu returned. She had recovered quite quickly from whatever ordeal she had suffered from, and was even strong enough to walk. What struck Unohana as odd was the strange way this mystery woman was looking at her, as if Retsu herself was the anomaly.

"What is your name, dear?" The Healer asked as she finished, the young woman shot her an amazed and confused look, before shaking her head,

"Tá brón orm. Ní féidir liom a thuiscint tú."

Captain Unohana felt her eyes nearly pop out of her head. It took every amount self-control she had to keep her jaw from dropping as well.

_How is this possible? _She questioned silently as she repeated her question, slower this time. But the girl's answer was still the same. For a moment, the Captain was at a loss until a stern voice came from the doorway,

"Is this the stranger you told me about, Captain Unohana?"

The older woman turned around to give Head-Captain Yamamoto a bow as he walked in. Despite his age and wizened appearance, he was a Captain of extreme strength and wisdom. He demanded respect from everyone, especially from someone as old as Retsu.

"Yes, Sir." She replied as he walked to her side to study the mysterious stranger. Captain Unohana caught the girl studying the Head-Captain curiously, her intelligent yellow eyes scanning his face repeatedly.

"I'm surprised," said Yamamoto, "Wasn't only this morning when you mentioned the arrival of this stranger? From what you told me, she should have still been asleep from her grievous wounds."

"As am I, Head-Captain, I did not expect her to recover this quickly."

"Then it works into our favor," he said calmly as he approached the girl. She shrunk back from his size, eyes wide in wariness,

_Very smart,_ noticed Retsu, _she knows Head-Captain is a man of great power._

"Tell me, girl, what is your name?" demanded Yamamoto before Unohana could warn him. The stranger swallowed nervously and shook her head slowly,

"Dúirt mé. Ní féidir liom a thuiscint."

Head-Captain Yamamoto hid his shock well, and he turned to Unohana with an angry blaze in his eyes,

"Explain this, Captain."

"It is as I told you this morning, Sir. I said no lies. I know not where she came from, I only knew that she needed help."

"This is a grievious situation, Captain Unohana," Yamamoto glared at her sternly, "Strangers appearing suddenly in the Seireitei does not bode well for the furture, especially since her arrival did not trip any alarms."

"I understand, sir, but if I may say something in her defense?" When she received no answer she dipped her head in apology, "Forgive me."

"As it stands, we cannot understand her motives if we cannot understand her. We must find someone with suffiencet skills in language."

Retsu Unohana looked down at the mysterious tranger. The poor girl looked shocked and frightened. There was no way this girl was a threat, Retsu would bet on it. But she kept quiet as the Head-Captain considered their options.

"Perhaps Captain Soi-fon, she frequents the World of the Living often?"

"I doubt it," replied Captain Unohana, "Our guest's tongue sounded as if it came from the west, Captain Soi-fon has never been that far."

"Hmmm…" More silence followed as their guest turned her attention to her hands, wringing them nervously, "Perhaps…" stated Yamamoto softly, "I'd detest the idea of calling on him, but he may be our only option."

Retsu once again resisted the uncharacteristic urge to sigh and roll her eyes, "Is there no other we may rely on?"

"No," Head-Captain said firmly, "Liuetenant Sasakibe!" Dutifuly Head-Captain Yamamoto's loyal vice-Captain appered in the doorway,

"You called for me, Sir?"

"Yes, bring Captain Kurotsuchi here at once; if he refuses, tell him this is a direct order from the Head-Captain."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm still continuing the flurry of updates I'm making to this chapter, so please don't PM me and tell me everything looks weird, I'm working on it.**_

_**Any who, I've made the chapter look a lot cleaner and made everyone "In Character." Good the previous chapter was so bad with this, it actually made me cringe.**_

_**I hope you like the update. And here's something you'll probably never see again:**_

_**Reviews are not necessary, I've got enough of them on this baby. Go read my other piece's of crap that are in desperate need of a makeover. ^_^ I jest. Loves!**_

_**PathlessSpore**_

_**P.S.: I've changed Kiyomi's natural language from Latin to Irish. It's older and would make the most sense for this story's sequal. You'll see what I mean as I fix later chapters.**_


	3. Four Rusted Horses

When Faith Met Science  
Mayuri/OC  
Chapter 3  
Four Rusted Horses

_Everyone will come,  
Everyone will come,  
To my funeral  
To make sure that I stay dead_

_Four Rusted Horses- Marilyn Manson_

* * *

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi considered himself a man of science. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything around him was nothing more than an experiment, something that should be laid before him so that he may uncover its secrets. Such as it was in his cruel nature to be so; to them he was monstrous. He was what usually kept them alive. They did not see Kurotsuchi's art the way he did, so in turn they did not understand him. It was better that way.

Because Kurotsuchi took pleasure in creating pain, no matter whom it was. It was what made him feel truly alive. He did not consider the value of life within his subjects, not when they held so many answers. Therefore the emotions used when considering life were no longer a part Mayuri. Such a weak thing to have, all emotions ever did was cloud the scientific mind. And as a scientist Kurotsuchi despised it.

He observed his subordinates preparing a large hollow for operation. The creature was well over ten feet in length, not including the three foot tail. Its claws were sharp and deadly, having slain many of his soldiers in his efforts to capture the beast.

Mayuri's third seat Akon and his Lieutenant Nemu worked to strap the hollow down tightly, as others slipped sedatives into its system. Taking their time to make sure it wouldn't free itself. Captain Kurotsuchi hissed with impatience, turning to his silver tray beside the operating table to inspect his tools. Several scalpels and knives of varying sizes lay glistening in the single light above him. Carefully, he picked up one tool and slipped the edge of it across the skin of his arm. A thin line of blood appeared, and Mayuri replaced the scalpel satisfied with its serration.

Finally his painfully slow subordinates finished and quickly swept out of the room, unwilling to stay any longer. They knew of the Captain's temper and were loath to become one of his next victims. Mayuri shut the door with a firm snap, the "Enter and Die" sign swinging wildly on the handle.

For one long moment everything simmered in silence. He closed his eyes against the near darkness and reveled in nothing before snapping them open again. He crossed the floor in several quick strides, and looked down upon his subject with glee. The deranged Captain picked up the smallest of his tools and let it hover just above the Hollow's chest.

What would he find; he couldn't wait to find out.

How would he carve out his specimen; Mayuri couldn't wait to try the methods.

With a cruel snicker he plunged the scalpel firmly into the Hollow and sliced down, peeling back skin to reveal the ribs. Blood spurted from the wound and began to pool from the body as Mayuri stuck his hands inside. He pulled back the ribs, reveling in the way the bones broke, to show four hearts and two stomachs.

Minutes passed to this disturbed man, as hours flew by as he tore apart his subject. Time had no meaning as blood coated his arms and dripped on to the floor, his excitement rising to new heightened levels with each passing discovery. Eventually, he removed his arms from the Hollow's chest and began the arduous task of stitching it up so that he may return again.

He had just finished placing the last seal when a knock came at the door. He growled low in his throat and flashed his Spirit Energy in anger. A warning to leave him be; he had a huge amount of paperwork to attend to. Whoever was on the other side of the door did not receive his message and tried again.

With a frustrated hiss, he threw aside his tools and stalked to the door. He opened it with such violence he nearly took it off its hinges. Captain Kurotsuchi froze at the sight of Chōjirō Sasakibe, the stoic Lieutenant of Division One. He narrowed his eyes with dislike and noted Nemu just behind him. Her face was impassive, but was in serious trouble for letting the Lieutenant trespass here.

"I have orders from Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captain Kurotsuchi," explained the white-haired male easily, "You are to report to the Division Four Treatment Center room three, the Head-Captain requires your presence."

"I'm busy," argued Mayuri threateningly, "It will have to wait."

"Understandable, but these are direct orders."

Kurotsuchi sneered; direct orders could not be refused. Not unless he wanted his institution shut down. So, he pushed aside the Lieutenant and stalked to Nemu. Roughly he grabbed her by the arm and nearly threw her into the room behind him,

"Make sure it gets to the Hollow Containment Cells, and keep it locked tight. If it gets out I'll kill you, insignificant girl."

She gave wordless nod of her head as she turned into the dark space, leaving Mayuri to follow the remaining Lieutenant out of the building. The walk was tense and quiet; Sasakibe's sense's heightened in case the mad scientist wanted to stick a needle in his back.

The sun was setting into the horizon, splashing the world around them in varying hues or orange and red. A chilly breeze swept by, remnants of a very cold winter. When they finally reached the Treatment Center night was well on its way, and the halls were very quiet with only the occasional nurse talking quietly with each other. One by one, doors snapped to a firm shut as Captain Kurotsuchi came down the hall. Nurses nervously averted their eyes, cowering behind their clipboards.

They eventually reached Treatment room 3, and Lieutenant Sasakibe quickly ushered him through the door, closing him in with two of his other colleagues. Head-Captain Yamamoto was well over two thousand years old, and showed his age well. But despite his appearance, Kurotsuchi knew that the older Shinigami was not to be trifled with.

The other was Captain Retsu Unohana, another one of the elder Shinigami of the Soul Society and a constant thorn in his side. He narrowed his eyes at the healer, and as always she gave him an innocent smile.

The third person among them made him pause as he walked deeper into the room. She was a tiny thing; looking no taller than five foot three, with lithe, skinny limbs. She was pale with bright golden eyes that seemed to blaze with an intense curiosity. And what was most odd about her was the black stone set into her forehead.

Instantly, Mayuri swept across the room to the stranger. She leaned her head back to look at him better, striking the Captain as odd. Most knew to fear him outright; she boldly looked him in the eyes. He firmly grasped her chin and made her turn her head, getting a better look at the burns on her right eye and around the indent on her forehead, which was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"I take it this is why you called on me," he snapped irritably, "I'll admit she is an oddity."

"But can you speak her language?" demanded Yamamoto,

"Language?" Kurotsuchi twisted his head about to study the two Shinigami behind him, "A soul who speaks a different tongue," with a hum he returned his attention to the girl, "How very odd. Who are you girl?"

Whoever this stranger was, sighed in disbelief and crossed her arms, "Dúirt mé cheana féin agat roimh, ní féidir liom a thuiscint rud go bhfuil tú ag rá!" she snapped at him, her eyes flaring dangerously, Mayuri chuckled and tapped his chin thoughtfully,

"An dtuigeann tú mé anois, cailín?"

Her eyes went wide with shock and she flew out of her chair to grasp his Shihakushō, "Labhair tú! Le do thoil, cé tú féin, agus i gcás ina bhfuil mé?"

Mayuri tore himself out of her surprisingly strong grip, _"_Suigh síos!"He ordered and she reluctantly did so, staring at him with a hungry look, "Beidh tú freagra ar mo cheist, cailín, is é sin soiléir?"

"Ach mé—"

"Is féidir liom a dhéanamh dom féin soiléir?" She stared at him for the longest time before nodding, Mayuri turned back to the others and waited for their questions.

* * *

Fear, Kiyomi knew the second he walked into the room she should have been afraid of him. He was tall, and lanky, and covered in what looked like black and white make-up. His honey brown eyes glittered with malice, with his skull like grin sent shivers down her spine.

The others regarded him warily, eyeing him with caution as he stepped through the threshold. And when he saw her, he was immediately interested. He was upon her in seconds, grasping her face tightly so he could observe her. The three of the strangers talked among themselves momentarily, before the odd-looking man turned to her and spoke. It earned him an irritated sigh,

"I told you before," Kiyomi snapped as she crossed her arms, "I don't understand anything that you're saying!"

He chuckled at her and replied evenly, "Do you understand me now, girl?"

"You talk!" she exclaimed as she flew up out of her chair, she clutched the black fabric of his uniform desperately. She gazed longingly into his eyes, "Please, who are you, and where am I?"

"Sit down!" he ordered coldly, prying himself away from her. Reluctantly, Kiyomi did as she was told, still dying for answers, "You will answer my questions, girl, is that clear?"

"But I—"

"Do I make myself clear?"

His eyes flashed for a moment, murder and malice behind them. She swallowed nervously and after a long while she nodded. Sure that she was going to behave herself, the strange man turned to the others. Instantly they began to ask him a flurry of questions, to which he turned to her.

"You name?"

"I'm called Kiyomi."

He relayed her name to them, to which more questions came, questions of where she was from, and how she had gotten here. With each passing moment, she grew more and more frustrated from her lack of answers. Nothing was supposed to be outside of the mist, but she could not explain this strange place and its people. And the only one who seemed to be able to tell her was the only one who could speak her tongue.

"Please," she begged softly, the odd male turned his golden eyes towards her, "I don't how I got here, and I'm just as confused as you are. But please, where am I?"

She watched as he sneered at her and turned away to talk among his colleagues.

* * *

"It's not surprising that she desires answers." Commented Retsu softly, gazing at the poor girl. Her ordeal should have killed her, and yet she sat here very much alive and with questions of her own, "But what now?"

"We need to find more of this village she speaks of, but so long as the language barrier persists it will be a difficult task," Said Head-Captain as he turned to Mayuri, "A task I am giving to you, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What?" he seethed between his teeth, his eyes glaring at the older man, "I refuse such a mediocre job!"

"Forgive me, Head-captain, perhaps this is an assignment best left to me, I believe patience is best in this situation. And unfortunately I also believe that is something Captain Kurotsuchi may lack, no offense to you, of course."

"How am I _not_ supposed to take offense at that?" He bit through clenched teeth. Yamamoto struck the butt of his cane on to the floor loudly, making Kiyomi jump,

"Enough, I am giving Captain Kurotsuchi this job because he is the only one capable enough to communicate with her, and thus see to her needs better. But if the Captain's lack of patience concerns you, Captain Unohana, then I hereby give you permission to oversee her care while she stays with him."

Retsu nodded, eyeing Mayuri as he began to shake with anger. Head-Captain Yamamoto turned to him, unconcerned about his show of fury,

"Captain Kurotsuchi, while our guest stays with you I would like you to begin teaching her our language. Once a better line of communication has been established, she will be taken out of your care. Also I want you to gather more information on our guest, her village, and any theories of how she may have gotten here."

Kurotsuchi said nothing, but nodded curtly nonetheless. With a snarl he turned to Kiyomi and spoke to her in a short tone. The young woman stared at him dumbly before standing to follow him out of the door. Retsu was by her side in an instant so she wouldn't fall on her weak legs.

* * *

_**A/N: The next of my updates. Again I changed Kiyomi's language from Latin to Irish, and cleaned up the sentences, and put everyone back into Character. I hope you like!**_


	4. The Butterfly

When Faith Met Science  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri K. / OC  
Chapter 4  
The Butterfly

_The Butterfly-Celtic Woman_

* * *

Kiyomi opened the window to look out upon the cluster of buildings she had taken to calling home. She did not know how days passed in this world, but it had been four sleep cycles since she had arrived. The young woman climbed onto the sill and swung her legs over, perching precariously knowing that if she slipped she would meet the ground several feet below her. The bright light in the sky had yet to rise from the horizon, so as she waited for its ascent she thought over what had occurred since she had arrived.

* * *

_**Four Days Prior**_

The walk through the strange and winding streets had been a hasty one. Kiyomi feared asking her guide questions because of the murderous glower he wore upon his painted face. He muttered irritably under his breath as he led her and the motherly woman to a cluster of deliriously tall buildings. He ushered them through the gates, snapping at her to hurry up.

They raced across the stone courtyard to the doors of a dangerously tall building. As she walked in she was momentarily blinded by the light and the sheer white walls. The floor was hard beneath her bare feet, and so pristinely clear she could see her reflection in it. She was quickly tugged along through the confusing halls and led to a set of stairs, to which they climbed several floors up. At the fifth door they walked into another white hallway with doors lined down each side. At the sixth one on the right, the painted man swung it open and shoved her in.

Kiyomi looked around at the decently sixed room, noting the window at the far end, the bed to the wall on her right, and the other door on the far left. She turned back to her guide only to find the motherly woman standing in the room with her. Why a shocked cry she ran after him as she stalked down the hall.

He quickly spun around with a snarl on his face as she clasped the fabric of his coat sleeve,

"What?!"

"What is your name?"

For a moment he looked as if he was considering not answering her,

"My name is Captain Kurotsuchi, and you will refer to me as such from now on, girl. Is that clear?" He sneered at her as she dipped her head in consent; and without so much as a backwards glance he left her in the hallway. She stood there for a long while before turning to walk back into the bedroom.

The motherly woman had somehow lit the room from a device on a table next to the bed. Kiyomi studied her as she opened the window. This woman wore the same coat as Captain Kurotsuchi, so she assumed she was of the same rank, and most likely a healer of sorts.

Then the woman turned to her and guided her around the bedroom. She showed Kiyomi how the light worked, flicking a switch under the shade several times and allowing the girl to do the same. Afterwards she showed her what was beyond the other door, revealing a small bath house with water that came out of some sort of tap and other supplies needed for hygiene.

When the woman was sure she understood what everything was used for she again led her back to the bedroom and motioned for her to sit upon the bed. She fussed over the girl for several minutes, checking the scar over her eye and the black rock in her forehead. When she was sure that everything was in order she tucked Kiyomi into the bed and turned out the light. Before leaving the room entirely she looked back one last time, smiled at the girl, and plunged the room into darkness as she closed the door. The only light sweeping in was from the pale white orb hanging in the sky outside.

Tired, Kiyomi felt her eyes slowly grow heavy as she turned to her side and drifted off in blessed sleep.

* * *

Mayuri snarled as she stalked through his institute, looking for someone, anyone, to yell at. He dared not ask how he had gotten into his situation, lest it anger him more than he was already. The first unfortunate soul to cross paths with him had the papers in his hands sent flying as he was tossed over Mayuri's shoulders. He landed with a heavy thud onto the floor, stunned,

"Pick it up!" The captain snarled over his shoulder as he searched for his next victim. Mayuri snarled at the thought of having to teach that idiotic outsider; he was _not_ the type of man to teach anyone. Not only was it tedious, but he did not have the patience for it; which was why most of his newer subordinates never made it past the first day in the Institute. (Having either transferred quickly out the Squad or becoming an unfortunate victim in the deranged captain's experiments.)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not a teacher, he was scientist! He liked to rip things open, tear them apart, and sew them crudely back together. The nerve of the Head-Captain finally made his rage boil over; which was ill-fated for Nemu who chose that time to pass him in the hall. Without so much as a word of warning Mayuri turned and hit her as hard as he could.

Her head snapped back violently as she was sent flying back into the wall with a crack, slowly she slid down and slumped on the floor. The captain stared at her, wondering if he had accidently broken her neck. He cursed at the thought of having to repair her, but she quickly recovered and stood before him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Get back to work, you useless girl!"

"Of course, Master Mayuri." She replied evenly and she turned and walked off as the Captain stalked through his building to his office. He slammed the door shut loudly, the "Enter and Die!" sign swinging wildly on the handle.

* * *

_**Present**_

Kiyomi shifted restlessly on the window, her back resting on the side of the sill. On leg hung lazily over the side, one braced against the window for balance. With her hands folded in her lap, she watched as a bright orange-red light began to peek out from the horizon. Its ascent into the sky was a slow one, but one she enjoyed as she watched as light bathed the buildings before her. As it climbed higher and higher, the people of this strange world began to rise with it.

The young girl presumed that this cycle of darkness and light counted their days. Kiyomi closed her eyes against the warmth, contentedly breathing in the sweet, cool breeze. She was about to drift off into an easy doze when the door to her bedroom slammed open. Startled, she grasped the window quickly to keep herself from tumbling out.

It was the Captain and his colleague again, and by the looks of it they had been having a dispute,

"What in the blue hell are you doing?" Snapped the painted man irritably, he stalked over to the window and grasped Kiyomi painfully by the arm, "If you fall it's my fault, and I'll not jeopardize my institute due to your carelessness!"

"Now you take the time to care of my well being?" she bit back just as harshly. She crossed her arms defiantly, earning her a hiss.

"How dare you speak to me like that; I am to be addressed with respect, girl!"

* * *

Mayuri watched her snort and toss her hair, "Respect is an honor earned, not given." She replied shortly. The Captain ground his teeth in frustration and turned from the girl before he hit her. Swiftly he faced Captain Unohana,

"She's fine!"

The gall of that woman! She had come gallivanting into his barracks and demanded to see the girl, accusing him of experimenting on her. He did not enjoy being blamed of actions he had yet to commit, and her cool gaze served only to anger him further.

"Forgive me for jumping to such hasty conclusions, Captain Kurotsuchi," The captain gave him an apologetic dip of her head, "As one of her caretakers I must ensure that she is safe, and your methods of care are…. Questionable, to say the least."

"You have your answer, now leave me be!"

"Of course, but I feel obliged to remind you that a Captains Meeting will be held in concern of the girl. If you remember, Head-Captain ordered you to begin tutoring our young guest in our language."

Mayuri sneered at her, "And I am obliged to remind you that I am Captain of an institute that requires constant upkeep, I cannot afford to spend what precious time I have giving some child mediocre lessons in English. If it is such an inconvenience do it yourself!"

"Need I remind you, once again, that this was a task given to_ you, _I am merely here to make sure your infamous temper does not result in the poor girl's death. And I feel I must warn you, if you refuse to do the task you were given I will be forced to bring this matter before the Head-Captain."

Mayuri's control almost slipped then, his Spirit Power rose with his anger, "How dare you blackmail me!" he snapped but before the conversation could continue their attention snapped to the girl, who dropped to the floor. Instantly, Mayuri reigned in his Spirit Power as Unohana bent down next to the young woman. The Captains hands glowed green and within minutes the stranger was sitting dazedly on her bed, utterly confused as to what happened.

Captain Unohana fussed over the girl for a moment before slowly turning back to Mayuri,

"You have a lieutenant to help you pick up the slack around your Barracks, use her. Your task is to educate our guest, the sooner she learns our language the sooner is out of your hair." With one last look she swept out of the room.

Mayuri cursed in frustration, he took the moment to seethe before spinning around to the girl,

"You!" he snapped, "Follow me, now!"

Without so much as a backwards glance he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. He didn't have to look to know she was following, but not close enough to tread on his heels. They came out to the main hall where Mayuri stopped,

"Nemu!" he called loudly, his voice echoing through the halls, within mere minutes the stoic woman was standing before him, hands clasped politely in front of her,

'You called, Master Mayuri?"

"I must assume, you useless idiot, that you understand how my filing system works for all data that comes through the Institute, as well as how the transfer process functions?" Nemu nodded her head silently, "Good, I will be otherwise occupied until further notice and I expect you to pick up any slack while I deal with our "Guest", and I swear if I find anything wrong, I will rip you apart!"

With that he turned to leave the building. It didn't take long for her to start talking,

"Where are we going?"

"Outside," he replied curtly, "You are to learn our language at the behest of Captain Unohana-"

"The other woman?"

"Yes, the other woman!" They had reached the front door, angrily Mayuri craned his neck to glare at her, "Are you going to question me more, or shall we continue?"

She gave him a sarcastic stare.

"As I said before, you are to learn our language at the behest of Captain Unohana. I expect you to pay attention, because the faster you learn the faster you get out of my hair, girl!"

"Kiyomi." She said bluntly, "My name is Kiyomi; I address you by your name is it too much to expect the same?"

Mayuri turned fully towards her; he towered above her, his presence almost terrifying, "You address me as Captain Kurotsuchi because it is my rightful title, one that I earned. You are a mere stranger to me, therefore not worth uttering a single syllable of your name. Now if you're quite done!"

With that he spun around and pushed open the door, walking into the bright sunlight with Kiyomi right behind.

* * *

_**A/N: The Chapter four update is complete; I've lengthened it to include pats of chapter five I've also cleaned up the grammar, and hopefully put Mayuri more into character. I do hope you enjoy it, and I implore you to read the sequel Dancing Flower and give it a review.**_


	5. Molde Canticle

When Faith Met Science  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri/OC  
Chapter 5  
Molde Canticle

_Molde Canticle (Instrumental)-Sissle_

* * *

Kiyomi gazed up at the blue sky filled with white mist. Her eyes flickered across the large expanse, briefing noting the bright yellow orb still ascending into the sky. Eventually she turned her attention to the Captain impatiently waiting for it,

"In your language that is sky, with the clouds and the sun."

"The sun?" His eyes furrowed at her question,

"That is the name of the object in your language." He explained curtly, pointing to what he meant,

"Then it is lost to my people," Kiyomi replied, "We had no word for it back in my village, simply because it did not exist."

"How is it possible, how did you tell from your nights from the day or grow food to feed your people."

What you call "Nights and days" was what we called sleep cycles. It was determined by our temple bell tolls. As for the growth of our food, they've always been sprouting for as long as our people could remember…" She tapered off, eyes flickering away,

"What?" Snapped the Captain,

"At least until recently, whatever made our food prosper no longer exists. People who didn't die of hunger soon died of sickness."

He crossed his arms and scoffed irritably, "And this should concern me?"

Kiyomi sighed angrily, "I only answered your request, captain." She said sarcastically, "If you have no desire to hear my answers, then do not ask me such questions."

"Do not try my patience, girl." He hissed under his breath, his eyes flashing dangerously. She merely glared at him, until he returned his attention to the sun, and began the task of making her repeat it in his language. They stood there for several minutes as she struggled with the words as she was unable to mimic the way his mouth moved.

Or at least until he forced her mouth open, grabbed her tongue, and placed it between her teeth.

"_The Sun."_ she quipped, quite pleased with herself. The Captain only stared at her before they moved on with their lesson. Within the hour she could name the objects in the sky, along with the grass beneath her feet and the smooth stone that paved the walkways as they walked through the Iron Gate.

He led her along until they reached a Market Street. The smell of sugar and spices filled her nose, trailing her along until she found a shop making their wares. One of the woman who worked at the stall smiled and handed her one.

At first, Kiyomi declined because she did not have the money to pay for it. But the Captain who followed behind her told her that it was free, so she took it happily. Before she bit into it, she considered the dumpling for a moment.

Then she tore it in half and offered one to her companion. He snorted with derision,

"No." was his simple reply, and with a shrug Kiyomi ate her treat happily.

The Market Street stretched on for miles, restaurants and jewelry stalls lining the sides as people tried to offer her their goods. Every once in a while, the captain would point out an object and make her say it his language. They stood in place for moments as she tried, refusing to give up until she succeeded.

Eventually they reached a large open area with beautiful trees. The only other people there besides them sat under one such plant, dozing lazily in the shade and sun. They approached carefully, causing a woman with black hair and a stern face to look up. She instantly shot to her feet and dipped her head respectfully to Kiyomi's companion.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Mayuri gazed down at Lieutenant Nanao Ise, who dipped her head in greeting. Next to her, lying down on his side with his head propped in his hand was Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. He lifted his sakkat to gaze up at the painted man, and smiled in greeting,

"Why, if it isn't Mayuri-San," he said cheerfully, "Out for a walk, I take it?" He paused for a moment as he noticed the stranger peering out from behind Mayuri. Shunsui smiled gently at her, "Well, this must be the young woman who's been causing such a fuss."

Kurotsuchi gave a quick glance over his shoulder to Kiyomi, who eyed the other Captain warily.

"Don't keep her to yourself, Mayuri-San," teased Kyōraku playfully with a wave of his hand, "Let me see her."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurotsuchi reached around and gripped Kiyomi by her arm. He tugged her in front of him, allowing the carefree captain to scrutinize her. She lowered her head to stare at the ground, shifting nervously on her feet,

"Such a pretty face," complimented Shunsui, "What's your name, beautiful?"

This earned him a scoff from Mayuri, "It's no use; she doesn't speak our language."

The man in the sakkat chuckled, "A few lessons should solve that problem in no time; especially since she has you for a teacher." He turned back to Kiyomi and smiled again, "Now I don't believe I caught your name, beautiful, you were speaking so fast."

The scientist sighed and looked down at her, _"He wants to know your name."_

She smiled shyly at Shunsui, "Kiyomi." She said softly. Gently, Kyōraku reached out a hand and pulled her down next to him. Mayuri was forced to wait as the Captain fawned over her, showering her in praises. Kiyomi beamed at the man, though she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Eventually, Shunsui glanced over at him,

"Come now, Mayuri-san, sit down and join us."

"No," he retorted shortly, impatiently he motioned for Kiyomi to get up, to which she did so reluctantly, "I am a busy man, Captain Kyōraku, which means I cannot afford the time to sit down and waste it with idle talk."

When Kiyomi was standing at his side again, he gave the duo a curt nod and spun upon his heel to stride away. They hadn't gotten far when Kiyomi's soft voice spoke from behind,

"I've noticed you don't seem to tolerate people much." She said softly in her foreign tongue. Mayuri scoffed,

"No, I don't," he replied, "I have no patience for people who are of no use to me."

"So you have no one to call a friend?"

"Such a thing is a waste of time," They had come back to the Market Street, still busy with late afternoon shoppers. They weaved in and out of the crowds, and he made sure to glance back every once in a while to make sure she hadn't gotten lost.

"It seems like such a lonely way to live…" she said softly, Kurotsuchi almost paused for a moment.

Did she sound…?

He swore she almost sounded sorry for him.

Like he had been cursed to the life he _chose_ to live.

"But that is the way I choose to live," he replied as they came upon the wrought Iron Gate. She was quiet as he led her back to her room, knowing that she'd get lost if she tried to find it on her own. When her door came into view she passed him, giving him a side long glance as she did.

She gave him an unfathomable look, her faded yellow eyes reflecting a sense of doubt in them. Mayuri watched as she opened the door, and closed it with a firm snap. Then, the mad scientist shook his head of the unwanted thoughts and turned on his heel to walk away.

* * *

Kiyomi sat in Captain Kurotsuchi's dark office, sitting in the chair with her hands clasped in her lap. Her eyes followed the painted man as he paced the floor. Days had turned to weeks in this strange place as he taught her to speak the English language properly.

"What's your name?" Barked the Captain in his language, immediately she replied with a soft,

"My name is Kiyomi."

He ordered her to greet him as a grunt would to a captain; she named parts of her body, and even held a decent conversation with the phrases she knew. Captain Kurotsuchi stopped pacing the room and took a seat in his chair directly in front of her. He placed his arm upon the rest, setting his chin into his hand as he stared at her.

"There is an important meeting today, to which you will be attending," he said in her tongue, "I will be reporting your progress to my colleagues, as well as discussing the events of your arrival. If you have any more information to divulge then now is the time to do so."

"I have told you everything I know," Kiyomi replied. The Captain nodded,

"When we are attending this meeting you will keep silent," he ordered sternly, his sharp golden eyes boring into hers, "You will not meet the eyes of any other Captain unless spoken to. In fact, you are better seen than heard. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiyomi dipped her head, "Perfectly."

For the past few weeks she had been following this strange Captain around, struggling with his lessons. He was a harsh teacher and was easily irritated by her lack of progress. And she knew this man before her was dangerous. He radiated a deadly aura; even the men and women who worked under him feared him.

But the more time she spent with him, seeing the way he looked at the world, it opened her eyes.

Yes, he was mean.

Yes, he could probably kill her in a heartbeat and not blink an eye.

And yes, spending time with him would probably end up in her death.

But there was something about him, hidden under the walls he had erected, that called to her.

Kiyomi felt sorry for the lonely life he lived. When they walked through town she could see people whispering behind their hands. They gave him hateful stares, and this man before her just ignored them all. A part of her wished she could help him, but she knew the stubborn captain would never accept her aid.

* * *

She was lost in thought, her amber eyes studying his face as her long red-brown hair tumbled over shoulders. In moments such as this, Mayuri found he couldn't tell what she was thinking. And he often found himself wondering if there was something wrong. And as always he berated himself for caring in the first place.

She was a burden he wanted to be rid of as soon as possible.

Nothing more, nothing less.

These past few weeks had frustrating beyond a doubt; Kiyomi's progress was mediocre at best and more than once Mayuri had nearly lost his temper. Such instants would cause an argument between the pair which ended with her not talking to him, therefore slowing their lessons to a near grinding halt.

But he couldn't deny that she was an eager learner; despite the obvious struggles in grasping a new language she took every lesson and worked to commit them to memory.

The captain hoped that within the next few months she would be proficient enough to leave his care, allowing him to continue on with his life.

Kurotsuchi chanced a glance at the clock, noting that it was nearly time to leave. With an inward sigh, he smoothly stood from the chair. Kiyomi's attention snapped back to reality, and with a simple wave of his hand he motioned for her to follow him as he turned to leave.

The sun shone bright outside as they navigated the confusing streets of the Seireitei, passing only a few people along the way to the Squad One Barracks. Every once in a while he glanced back to make sure Kiyomi was still following. She either eyed the ground or the passing streets, more than once he caught her looking at him.

"Why are there so many dead ends?" He heard her ask as they neared their destination.

It was a valid question.

"In the event of an invasion, parties not accustomed to the layout of the Seireitei are easily caught and killed."

"I see."

They came upon the Squad One compound then, and he led her through a set of doors inside the building. Division One guards dipped their heads in respect as they passed until the pair came to a large set of doors,

"Remember what I told you," Mayuri warned with a hand on the ancient wood, "Not a word unless you're spoken to."

"I understand." She said softly and with that he let himself in.

All eyes turned to them as soon as they walked in. Mayuri knew they weren't interested in him, they were more concerned about Kiyomi who was trembling behind his back. She used his lithe frame as a shield between her and the rest of his colleagues as he led her to his spot and took his place next to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Captain Kurotsuchi had been the last to arrive, and all eyes turned to Head-Captain Yamamoto at the front of the room,

"Now that everyone is here, we shall commence this meeting." He said sternly, "Captain Suì-Fēng what is your report?"

A short young woman with stern eyes and short black hair stepped forward,

"I have done what you asked," she said shortly, her arms crossing across her chest, "I have found nothing out of place in the area where the outsider was found. I still have men searching in case something was missed, but we were very thorough our first time through so I doubt we'll find anything else."

"Then where did she come from?" interjected the soft spoken Captain Aizen. Gin Ichimaru, a man with white hair and an ever present smile, merely chuckled,

"Well isn't it obvious?" he teased, "She's lying."

"Then explain the stone set into her forehead," objected Retsu smoothly, her kind face staring down her colleague. Ichimaru didn't miss a beat,

"Perhaps it is a trend in the world of the living?"

"No," Suì-Fēng said, "I'm often in the world of the living, and I've seen no such trend circulating-"

"We are not here to discuss the fashion of the living," Boomed the Head-Captain sternly, effectively quieting the room, "What we have before us is a young girl, still alive, with a language that is hardly spoken, and with a feature we cannot explain. No one that is still alive can pass into the Soul Society without the aid of the Senkaimon, and no such gate was opened. Captain Kurotsuchi, is it possible she is from somewhere beyond our dimension?"

Kurotsuchi pondered the question for moment, tilting his head slightly, "Perhaps, she described this wall of mist a barrier between the village and the supposed monsters that dwelled within. Obviously, this means that her people were too frightened to go exploring. And anyone who was banished never came back. It is very possible that her home rests somewhere out in the Dangai Precipice World, protected by this barrier."

This raised concern among the rest. If these people could find a way back to their home then an invasion was very possible. It sparked a discussion about preventive measures, but Mayuri doubted these people were smart enough to invade due to their fear of the Mists.

Eventually, they turned their attention to Kiyomi, who had been waiting quietly behind him. Her eyes were focused on the ground, her stance indicating she was absolutely bored.

"And how has our guest fared with her lessons?" Inquired Captain Unohana pleasantly. Mayuri snorted with derision,

"Mediocre," he replied coldly, "She struggles with even the simples of phrases."

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku chuckled, "Well we can't expect her to grasp it all in one go, now can we?" He left his spot and stopped in front of Kiyomi, who turned her attention to him, "Hello." He said kindly, a smile touching his features,

"Hello," she quipped back softly,

"How are you today?"

Her brows furrowed, Mayuri knew her mind was racing to remember what the phrase meant,

"I'm fine, and you, sir?"

"I'm great." He replied happily, ruffling her hair playfully, "You're doing well. Keep up the good work!"

Kiyomi's eyes flickered to Kurotuschi, he gave her a faint nod of his head. She sighed in relief, she had done exactly what she was supposed to,

"You're a fine teacher, Captain," continued Shunsui as he returned to his spot on the other side of Captain Hitsugaya, "She'll be speaking English well in no time."

* * *

Kiyomi felt relieved when attention turned away from her. The rest of the Captains continued their meeting, discussing amongst each other. At one point, a tall man with spiked hair and an eye patch started to harass Captain Kurotuschi, who retaliated with a hot comment. It nearly resulted in a fight before their leader broke it up with a simple set of words.

An hour or so later the group was dismissed; Kiyomi heaved an inward sigh of relief. Standing on her feet for so long was starting to become painful; she almost admired Captain Kurotsuchi's ability to tolerate it. She trailed behind him silently as they stepped out into the afternoon sun, but it didn't take long for the others to swarm her.

The large man with spiked black hair towered above her as he gave her a quick scan. He said something to Captain Kurotsuchi who reacted with an angry hiss. The barbaric captain smirked and turned sharply on his heel to walk away.

Captain Unohana was next to turn her attentions upon her. Kiyomi smiled at the kind older woman, who touched a hand to her cheek and said what few words the girl recognized. The kind captain with the women's coat and kind brown eyes showered her in praises as well.

Some Captains gave her pleasant nods of their heads before hurrying on their way, others took the time to observe and talk to her. She responded as best she could, often looking to Captain Kurotsuchi when she didn't understand certain phrases.

Then, emerging from the back of the crowd, a white haired man wearing small smile pushed his way forward. He bent down so that they were mostly eye level, and nervously she shrank back from him. A cold chill raced down her spine as this captain observed her, speaking to her in a smooth voice with an undertone of imminent danger.

She didn't like this man.

When he reached out to touch her long red-brown hair it took all her effort to back away from him. It wouldn't bode well for her or Captain Kurotsuchi if she insulted him, so she endured his cold hands until he stood, and with a wave goodbye disappeared.

* * *

They fawned over her as soon as they stepped outside. Mayuri waited with crossed arms as a few Captains stayed behind. The first to approach was Kenpachi Zaraki, the barbaric captain of Squad Eleven. He gave the small woman a quick once over before turning his eye to Kurotsuchi,

"Ya sure do like 'em young, don't ya?" he teased, smirking as Mayuri glared at him,

"Watch your tongue, mongrel!" he snapped back as Zaraki chuckled and turned on his heel to walk away. Retsu Unohana and Shunsui Kyōraku were the next to shower her in praises, smiling at Kiyomi who blushed with pride.

The last to approach was Gin Ichimaru. He crouched down so he was eye level with her, and smiled. Kiyomi frowned a bit, her stance becoming wary and tense,

"She's so pretty," complimented Ichimaru as he reached a hand out to slide his lithe fingers through her hair; she eyed him for a moment, as if she contemplating on retreating from him, but thought better of it. She shivered as he brushed her hair for a moment, before Gin gave one last smile, stood, and with a wave of his hand walked away.

As he disappeared Mayuri noticed that he had been glaring at his back, an unfamiliar pressure in his chest. With a sneer he spun on his heel and stalked away,

"Kiyomi!" he called and within seconds he heard her hurriedly catch up to him. When he looked back, she had dutifully fallen into line behind him, hands clasped and eyes trained on the floor,

"Come the next Captain's Meeting," he said smoothly as they took a left at the first crossroad, taking a shortcut back to the Squad Twelve Barracks, "I expect a better performance than what was displayed today."

"Better?" she replied indignantly, "I did exactly what you asked me to!"

"That you did," he said as they passed through a stone gate, "Now I expect better the next time; one should always strive to exceed their potential."

"Wisdom? Coming from you?"

Mayuri chuckled coldly, "Believe it or not, yes. I have lived for a long life, and I've learned much in that time. Take it to heart, or ignore it, it matters not to me."

They walked in silence for sometime before they passed one final stone gate. Mayuri heard her surprised gasp; this was a shortcut he wasn't prone to using, but since was the fastest way back home he had elected to take it.

The garden was in full bloom; the path they took led over a small bridge with Koi lazily swimming in the small stream. Sakura trees swayed easily the faint breeze with the occasional flower falling softly into the vibrant green grass. Climbing up the walls, intricately hugging the ancient stonework, bright red roses bloomed and glistened in the sun.

The captain halted midstride and turned to find Kiyomi near the stream on her knees, looking at the Koi in wonder. With a roll of his eyes and a hiss of impatience he waited as she reached a hand out to touch the surface of the clear water. Naturally the colorful fish scattered, Kiyomi huffed with disappointment but soon turned her attention to other attractions within the garden.

"I really don't have time for this," he called coldly as she explored. She glared back at him,

"The go, I'm sure I can find my way back just fine without you."

Sure, and he'd get in trouble for it too.

"Is this really necessary?"

With that she turned on him fully, "Why can you not understand that your world is entirely new to me!?"

Kurotsuchi sneered at her, "Oh, I understand perfectly, but I do not have the time or the patience for this nonsense!"

"You're stuck with me until I learn your language," she replied hotly, her eyes flashing a bright gold, "Until then I suggest you learn to cope."

"You!" snapped Mayuri, bearing down upon her until her towered over her, "Who are you to give me orders, girl?!"

Kiyomi didn't shy away from him; instead she looked into his eyes and said,

"I'm the woman who refuses to be intimidated by you, _Captain Kurotsuchi._"

They stared at each other for a long time until she motioned for him to continue walking. As he turned around he felt her eyes digging into the back of his neck defiantly, her footsteps right behind him. He almost chuckled softly.

She was certainly an odd woman.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 5 updated in which I combined both chapters 5 and 6 from the original story. In this version I've given Kiyomi more of a spine, indicated by the fact that she refuses to be intimidated by Mayuri, to which he finds odd and a little intriguing. I've also decided that I was going to extend her stay within the Seireitei to somewhere over a year or two. It gives the pair time to bond, and no one learns a language within weeks, even if Mayuri is your teacher.**_

_**Please Review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, and have a great day!**_

_**PathlessSpore**_


End file.
